Rencontres Inopportunes
by Clear Tyria
Summary: Les sorciers ont la baguette légère en ces temps troublés et Dumbledore décide d'organiser une semaine inter-magie.Pour Lily Evans, jeune journaliste moldue haïssant "ces fakirs de pacotille" depuis le 11ème anniversaire de sa soeur, cela s'annonce ardu.
1. Un résumé une peu plus complet

Blabla de l'auteur:

Bonjour à tous(tes) !

Une légère présentation, peut être? Alors, bien que je ne sois pas à mon premier coup d'essai (à comprendre par cela: à la première écriture d'une fiction) c'est tout comme :).Ainsi, ne vous attendez pas à une œuvre littéraire étant donné que vous trouverez ici l'antonyme même. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs tout de suite pour les fautes d'orthographes qui seront sûrement présentes à un moment ou à un autre de votre lecture (si lecture il y a haha).

Bref, **l'histoire**: Mon micro résumé vous a sans doute attiré un minimum pour que vous ailliez pris la peine de cliquer sur le lien de cette fiction (à moins que cela n'est du qu'à un clic incontrôlé de votre part) ou, peut être (et d'ailleur plus sûrement) complétement perdu étant donné son inclarté (j'ai eu tellement de mal avec mes 250 lettres moi U.u') Ainsi ce premier "chapitre" est tout d'abord un résumé _un peu_ plus complet que le précédant.

Enjoy!

Rencontres inopportunes

Lily Evans est une jeune fille tout à fait normale ( si on oublie que chaque personne l'ayant rencontré s'entendra pour dire que c'est une folle échappée d'un asile qui fourre son nez partout _sauf _dans ses affaires) sa sœur, Pétunia Evans, un peu moins. A comprendre par cela que cette jeune fille n'est jamais allée dans un pensionnat normal, n'a jamais étudié des choses normales, n'a (presque) jamais eu de vie normale. Non mais, pour qu'on s'inquiète où est passé un foutu morceau de bois alors que des messieurs tout en noir attaquent, il faut vraiment être stupide... Du moins d'après Lily. Ainsi les points de vus et les centres d'intérêts des deux sœurs divergeant depuis le onzième anniversaire de l'aîné, ces deux là s'entendent comme chien et chat. Et, suite à la mort de leurs parents communs, c'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'elles se quittent, pour le _meilleur_.

Ces deux phénomènes auraient put vivre dans deux mondes différents (au sens propre du mot) sans jamais se reparler,si un vieil homme n'avait pas commencé à dépoussiérer leurs affaires de famille aidé de sa barbe importante. Bien mal lui en pris, à ce noble sorcier et directeur du pensionnat où la sœur de Lily avait passé sa scolarité, de proposer aux représentants politique des deux mondes une semaine inter-magie, et de permettre à certains journalistes moldus de passait un séjour chez leurs voisins à la baguette légère en ces temps troublés. Pour Lily Evans, journaliste de son état, cette "opportunité" va vite devenir son pire cauchemar. Aidée de son coéquipier (et meilleur ami accessoirement) elle entreprend donc de montrer à ces fakirs de pacotille ce que valent les moldus. Mais quand les seuls qui ne la considèrent pas comme un humanoïde gênant pour la société, sont, par _malheur_, en parfaite (si ce n'est plus) relation avec sa sœur, qui s'est fait un malin plaisir à raconter des horreurs sur son compte (presque toujours fausses) durant leurs longues années d'ignorance mutuelle, la tache s'annonce plus ardue que prévu.

Mais ne dit-on pas que le bonheur naît au sein du malheur?

James Potter/ Lily Evans

Alors, toujours intéressé? ;D


	2. Chapter 1: une bouteille de whisky

Blabla de L'auteur:

Whaou, vous rigolez? Vous voulez toujours continuer? Mais...Mais c'est magique! :D Moi qui croyais que ma fiction (beaucoup _**trop**_ originale) ne plairait pas :) Bon sinon que dire de ce chapitre? Tout d'abord, qu'on ne peut pas vraiment appeler _ça_ un chapitre, mais plutôt une introduction. Un avant gout, un aperçu, un prélude, une préfiguration...**Bref**, en tout cas, il n'est pas fameux mais qui sait, peut être vous donnera-t-il envie de lire la suite?

Disclaimer:

Odieuse personne que je suis! J'avais oublier de préciser et que tout ce beau monde n'appartient pas à moi (même si, je l'espère tout le monde sans doute!) Enfin pour ne pas me faire taper je le précise tout de même: tout ceci appartient à la fabuleuse et très talentueuse **JK. Rowling**! Je ne m'attribue que certains personnages.

Enjoy!

**Chapitre 1: Parce qu'une bouteille de whisky est et restera toujours le meilleur remontant au monde...**

[Appartement de Lily Evans, 22H39 P.M. ]

_« -Vraiment ? Tu seras toujours là pour moi ? __  
__-bien sûr ! Tu es ma sœur, je te défendrais, jusqu'à la mort !__  
__-oh merci grande sœur, merci grande... »_

Arf, enfin trouvé la télécommande ! D'un coup sec je change de chaîne, évitant ainsi de regarder les deux mannequins siliconés se faire des papouilles. Hé gamine, tes parents viennent de mourir... Tu n'as pas autres choses à faire que d'embrasser blondie ta soeur, qui t'as prit ton mec ?

Prenant dans un soupir las les feuillets ainsi que le stylo négligemment posés à côté de moi, Je commence à écrire...du moins j'essaye. Je le sais faire son boulot alors qu'on est saoul n'est pas une bonne idée... Et en plus, je ne suis pas saoule... Je suis juste rentrée un peu fatiguée de mon bureau et j'ai du chercher un réconfortant...voilà tout... hum...Alors, cet article porte sur la série que je viens de quitter. Cela ne doit pas être difficile à faire tout de même. Fermant les yeux je me secoue mentalement.

C'est vraie, pas simple d'écrire sur quelque chose dont nous avons vu à peine quelques minutes... Et bien non,Je ne regarde pas cette série couramment. Étonné ? C'est juste que c'est si prévisible comme scénario. Deux sœurs, l'une qui est gentille, l'autre qui est une vraie pute. Rien de plus normal. Ce que je me suis demandé c'est si on voyait aussi clair dans la réalité. Je veux dire par-là que si jamais il y a deux sœurs qui se disputent dans une famille, est ce que les parents voient aussi bien qui est le démon et qui est l'ange ? Et les sœurs elles-mêmes... Est-ce qu'elles savent se remettre en question ?

-*Outch* me prenant la tête entre les deux mains je laisse tomber le stylo et les feuilles qui s'éparpillent autour de moi... J'ai la tête qui tourne, il ne faut pas que je fasse de la psychologie à cette heure, cela pourrait m'apporter quelques soucis pour me lever le lendemain. A moins que ce soit la bouteille de whisky descendue au trois quart et posé sur la table à côté qui a aussi une part de responsabilité?

Je regarde d'un œil vitreux l'écran, essayant de comprendre avec mal la série que je viens de rejoindre pour me changer les idées. Elle m'a l'air tout aussi stupide que la dernière. Sauf que celle-ci ne dégouline pas de bons sentiments, c'est bien. Je vois seulement deux hommes sur une île déserte en train de se disputés. Hum hum espérons que ce ne soient pas des frères. Tiens, amusant, ils captent sur cette île ? je dis ça parce que y'a un téléphone qui sonne. Mais eux ne sans rendent pas compte toujours occupés à se crier dessus...Foutu Famille.

Hum.. quelle coïncidence, ils ont la même sonnerie que moi. Bientôt la sonnerie s'arrête et une voix s'élève alors dans mon dos :

-*bip*. Lil's, c'est Clém' et je sais que tu es là. Rappelle-toi, je sais tout *rire*. J'espère que tu as réussie à t'extraire de ton immense baignoire ma petite mais surtout que tu ne t'es pas suicidée dedans. Tu avais vraiment une mine désastreuse en sortant du bureau du patron. Rappelles-moi quand tu peux et ne vides pas de bouteilles sans moi sinon je t'en voudrais jusqu'à ma mort !

Je me prends à rire toute seule devant ma stupidité tout en me dirigeant d'un pas que j'aurais voulu un peu plus stable vers la table où est posé le téléphone.

-Put*** hurlais je après avoir buté contre mon sac qui s'ouvrit par la même occasion et laissa s'échapper toutes mes affaires, avant de m'écrouler par terre. Le point positif est que je réussi à décrocher le téléphone dans ma chute avant que l'autre crétin au bout du fil ne raccroche, il va m'entendre.

-Allô Lily, ça va ? j'ai entendu comme un éléphant qui tombait.  
-C'est moi l'éléphant crétin, répliquais je d'un voix pâteuse.  
-aïe ! Laisse moi deviner tu n'as toujours pas pensé à ranger ton appartement ? Alors c'était qui le fautif cette fois ci ? Ton sèche-cheveux ou ta brosse à dent ?

D'un geste sec je tire le combiné vers moi pour entendre un peu plus clair. J'aurais pu m'avancer c'est vrai, mais je crois bien que mes pieds sont emmêlés.

-Ne décroche pas la prise, entendis je au bout du fil.  
-Je sais merci. Franchement Clem' je ne suis pas trop d'humeur alors si tu pouvais m'éviter tes blagues, Soupirais je en me passant la main sur mon front d'un geste de fatigue.  
-hé bien miss ! ça ne va pas fort du tout là ! Quoi, toi ? La grande Lily Evans ? La journaliste la plus folle de l'univers ne veut pas écouter les blagues de son coéquipier ? rhalala, tu m'en vois ahurie ! Avoues, tu t'es descendue une bonne bouteille avant que je t'appelle ?  
-Bien sûr que naan ! Fis-je, tout en cachant ladite bouteille sous moi. Comme s' il pouvait la voir, ridicule.  
- dis-moi tout, tu t'es shootée au whisky ou au pastis ?  
-Je ne me suis pas shootée !

Il ne prit pas compte de ma faible défense.

-si jamais c'est la bouteille de whisky rangée dans ton placard de droite et qu'on devait ramener pour l'anniversaire de Constance je te jure que tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule.

Oups. Je crois bien que c'est celle-ci. Coup d'œil à la bouteille, c'est bien elle.

-Rhôlala, c'est bon fais moi un peu confiance...

-...

-ou pas terminais je en riant comme une conne.  
- Tu n'es pas saoule, hein ? Il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher l'ironie dans sa voix,alors expliques moi pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps à répondre et que tu ries comme une blonde ?  
-t'as que'que chose contre les blondes ? parce que sinon t'es plus mon ami ! Je suis blonde !  
-Lily... Tu es rousse.  
-Même pô vrai !  
-ha si si...à moins que tu te sois fait une teinture...  
-bha ouais, m'en suis fais une. Ça dérange ?  
-nan nan. Bon réponds à ma question, pourquoi tu as pris autant de temps à me répondre ?  
-parce que je croyais que c'était le portable de bryan et d'lautre qui sonnait. Pas de ma faute si on a tous la même sonnerie.

Silence au bout du fil.

-tu as invité des amis et tu te saoules avec eux sans me prévenir ? Dit finalement une voix vexée.  
-mheu naaannn ! C'est pas des potes ! Jetant un coup d'œil au dessus de mon épaule je regarde l'écran pour voir où en était les deux Kens puis je repris en me marrant: D'ailleurs 'sont en train de s'entre tuer, y'a du sang partout, c'est gooorrre.  
-gni ? Tu invites des malades que tu ne connais pas et qui sont aussi saouls que toi ? Mais c'est encore pire !  
-De quoi ? Demandais je stupidement, qu'ils fassent un remix de massacre à la tronçonneuse où que tu ne sois pas avec nous pour les draguer ?  
-que je ne sois pas avec vous crétine !

Clément est mon meilleur ami. Après avoir fait mes études de journalisme et avoir obtenu mon diplôme il y a 5 ans j'ai réussi à rentrer dans l'un des plus prestigieux journal de Londres. Là – bas j'ai rencontré le dénommé Clément, lui aussi fraîchement débarquer de son école de photographes. J'ai tout de suite étais séduite par son charisme venant tout droit des îles comme la plupart de mes coéquipières. Il faisait tourner la tête de toutes les jeunes filles mais n'était jamais sorti avec personne, cherchant la perles rare, du moins c'est ce que nous croyons. Ce qui rajouter sans dire à son charme. Peu de temps après nous avions été assignés tous les deux pour faire un reportage sur les haricots blancs ainsi que les pois chiches. Bien vite nous nous étions trouvés pour dire n'importe quoi sur tout et pour tout, mettant ainsi à l'aise les pauvres agriculteurs se demandant bien ce que des jeunes reporters comme nous pouvaient bien vouloir à leurs haricots. Nous nous étions plutôt bien débrouiller sur un sujet qui paraissait si passionnant aux premiers abords, il faut l'admettre et bientôt notre patron nous avait contactés pour d'autres articles communs avant de nous désigner officiellement comme une équipe. Suite à une soirée plutôt bien arrosée j'avais alors découvert que môôsieur était gay mais avait peur de me le dire, craignant ma réaction. Et depuis ce jour là nous ne nous quittons plus faisant augmenter les commérages mais s'éclatant comme jamais à notre boulot.

-tu peux venir faire la fête si tu veux c'est sur la 17, répliquais je.

J'entends un rire à l'autre bout du fil puis un : « attends, je vais voir ce qu'ils valent. » Peu de temps après clem ' parla de nouveau :  
-mhouai sont pas mal. Enfin j'en vois qu'un, l'autre, il s'est fait bouffer par des crocodiles.

Tiens j'avais pas vu ça, dommage.

-C'est Ken 1 ou Ken 2 qui s'est fait bouffer ? Demandais-je curieuse.  
-Ken 3 mhuahaha.  
-C'est pas drôle.

Quand je suis saoule je suis plus lucide. C'est fou mais c'est vrai.

-je sais.  
-Bien...  
-...Alors ?  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Alors pourquoi tu es sortie de chez le patron comme si tu avais vu ta grand-mère en personne dans son bureau ?  
-C'est pas gentil pour ma mamie ça. Bougonnais-je.  
-tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Donc, ce rendez-vous avec le patron ?  
-bha en fait... Je m'en rappel plus.  
-On a tout notre temps dit il en grinçant des dents. Non franchement Lily, il m'a dit que c'était pour notre futur article et que je devais _te_ demander plus de détails, alors bouges tes fesses !...Et je te signale qu'on a une réputation à tenir y'a deux petits nouveaux qui se sont ramenés et ils m'ont l'air...  
-Clem' je suis en train de réfléchir alors chut.  
-pardon...  
-...Et arrête de pianoter des doigts sur ton bureau, ça me stress j'arrive pas à me concentrer !  
-d'accord, d'accord...  
-... bzzz...  
-LILY !  
-okay okay !  
-tiens, tu savais que sur la chaine 2 y'avait le navet sur les deux soeurs qui passent encore?  
-ha oui j'en ai vu un bout...hum. Oh !criais je alors de surprise ayant enfin retrouvé ce que je cherchais.  
-Quoi ? Y'a King Kong accroché à ta fenêtre et qui te prend avec sa grosse patte velue ?  
-Non...Je vais revoir le géranium hurlais-je, avant de m'effondrer secouée de sanglots sur le sol.

_-... Et depuis ce temps elle n'a pas arrêté de sangloter des phrases incohérentes comme quoi : la plante va revenir avec son foutu morceau de liège ou je sais pas quoi...- _

Blabla de l'auteur:

Voilà la fin, merci de m'avoir lu et pourquoi pas...m'avoir donner votre avis? J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas grand chose et qu'il s'agit plus d'un chapitre-introduction mais je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite sur l'ordi. C'était surtout pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance car, vous allez le découvrir dans la suite, outre de se saouler Lily Evans est aussi une vraie garce, du moins au début...Surtout envers les sorciers mais ça...Vous le verrez par vous même dans le prochain chapitre...S'il vous prend l'envie de continuer bien entendu HAHAHA! Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!

J'espère à la prochaine (sûrement dans le courant de la semaine).

Un grand merci de tata ty' :D


	3. Chapter 3: Flash back partie 1sur 2

**blabla de l'auteur:**

** Hey tout le monde! Bon, alors, c'est ce qui s'appelle faire un flop total...Mais ce n'est pas grave! Peut être que ce chapitre suscitera un plus de réactions de votre part? Bon alors plusieurs hypothèses tout de même face à ce manque flagrant d'impression:**

**- Vous n'aimez pas et vous avez peur de me dire. En réalité vous êtes juste allez voir le premier chapitre parce que le résumé vous intriguait et puis bon...vous n'avez même pas osé allez plus loin devant mes énormités.****  
Ou bien:**

**-Certains lecteurs qui m'ont lu étaient atteint d'une tendinite aiguë au poignet... **

**Mhouais, allez, soyons bonne joueuse: Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles n'est ce pas? Cela montre au moins que personne n'a eut l'idée de m'insulter après avoir lu... Et je vous en remercie :)**

**Bonne lecture...**

**Chapitre 2: Parce que ma mauvaise humeur du matin est légendaire... (Flash back: partie 1)**

_-Non...Je vais revoir le géranium hurlais-je, avant de m'effondrer secouée de sanglots sur le sol._

_-Un peu plus tôt ce jour là.-_

**[Appartement de Lily Evans, 7heure 29 A.M.]****  
**

-*Bip* ho yeahhhhh *bip* Bonjour à tous chers Londoniens c'est Pet' qui vous parle!  
Aujourd'hui, jour de grisaille et de pluie, nous sommes heureux de... SPAFF !

-ferme là Pet' grommelais je après avoir écrasé mon muge sur mon réveille-matin...Ne vous inquiétez pas il en a vu d'autre le petit...Par contre mon muge, non.  
Me blottissant un peu plus dans mes couvertures je me retourne dans mon lit. Dooonnnc, reprenons, j'étais avec des lapins roses dans un jardin, nan ? Ouais c'est ça...hummm... Il est tout doux celui-là. Allez viens là mon chou, viens dans mes bras, viens...Il... vibre ? nan, ce n'est tout de même pas un...  
J'ouvre mes yeux. Autour de moi, le champ de marguerites fait place à un mur plus très blanc et une chambre bordélique. Rhaaaa, horrible mon rêve. Je suis tellement frustrée que je m'imagine un...Mais, cela vibre encore? Mes yeux endormis regardent autour de moi à la recherche du fautif. Me voilà rassurée, la source de mon embarras n'est autre que mon portable. Parvenant à l'extraire d'un monceau de porcelaine et d'autres détritus non identifiés je l'ouvre et l'applique sur mon oreille.  
-Allo ? Marmonnais-je, après un formidable bâillement qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie le king.

Un silence me répondit...

Est-ce qu'on se fout de moi ?

-****** de ***** de******* ! Hurlais-je, alors dans le combiné.

Je l'avoue, je ne suis pas du matin. Toute personne un tant soit peu attentive l'aurait deviné... Et en aurait pris compte. Je raccroche et regarde l'engin d'un mauvais œil, résistant avec peine à l'envie de lui faire embrasser le mur d'en face. Mais je ne le fais pas. Le mouvement de mon bras aurait été trop conséquent. Soupesant tout de même son poids afin d'essayer de trouver une autre séance de torture à appliquer sur l'appareil qui ne soit pas trop fatigante, je remarque alors qu'on ne pas appeler...Seulement envoyer un message.  
Ah.  
C'est sûr.  
J'accepte qu'on se foute de ma gueule finalement.

_« De : Clémyyyyy _

_Hey ma petite rousse. Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant 1 an et 67 jours je te dis : "Lèves toi, il est bientôt 7 heures 30, tu n'auras jamais le temps d'être prêtre !"__  
__Voici mon réveil tout en douceur, à tout à l'heure p'tite naine !_

_Le beau, le fort, le grand, (le gay) Clément._

_P.S : C'est quoi qui y est passé cette fois ? Ta lampe ou ta brosse à cheveux ? »_

Regardant affolée l'écran de mon réveil Je remarque quand effet l'heure est bien avancée. Me levant d'un bond je me dirige vers la salle de bain, après avoir effectué un parcours du combattant pour y accéder.

Le matin, c'est un peu ma bête noire. Et quand quelque chose me dérange, je me fais un plaisir d'en parler avec la personne la plus proche...Soit, mes (peu) nombreux, petits amis. Mais, étant une célibataire avertie (peu de mes petits amis arrivaient jusqu'à l'épreuve du réveille-matin et suite à celle-ci, ils capitulaient. Seulement un avait réussi si je me souviens bien. Je me rappelle même avoir dansé la bamboula après dans le bureau de Clément croyant que c'était : _le_ bon. Puis j'avais aperçu l'heureux vainqueur en train de fricotait avec une petite nouvelle. Il garde trois marques de notre dernière entrevue : la mienne celle de clément et celle de la nouvelle...héhé...) mes uniques amours singuliers et ma mauvaise humeur, elle, omniprésente, il fallait que je me trouve un défouloir.

Cela aurait put être, il est vrai, l'état catastrophique de mon appartement mais celui-ci était plutôt dû aux heures impossibles à lesquelles je rentrais après m'être baladée dans Londres. A ces moments là j'avais une similitude impressionnante avec frankenstein. Je ne prenais alors pas la peine de remettre en place les objets que je faisais tomber des meubles tandis que je me cognais dedans essayant avec peine de rejoindre mon lit.  
Non. Comme mon esprit tordu l'avait décidé, si jamais j'étais seule le matin (soit à 99,9 % de chance) mon défouloir devenait mon propre reflet. Mon reflet dans ma salle de bain pour être plus précise. Ainsi, si jamais il vous arrivait de pousser la porte de mon 5 pièces un beau matin, ne soyez pas surpris d'entendre quelqu'un bougonnait tout seul devant la glace.  
Ce quelqu'un, c'est moi.

-...tu n'as pas envie d'aller au boulot ? De toute façon tu n'as jamais envie de faire quoique ce soit alors bon. Et regarde-moi ces cheveux de *bip* tu n'arrives même pas à les tenir convenablement alors comment veux-tu arriver à faire quelque chose dans ta vie ? Hein !

Je suis coupée dans mon monologue par quelque chose dans ma poche de pantalon qui vibre. Tiens donc.

_De : Clemyyyy (rho ça va, j'étais bourré quand je l'ai enregistré pour la première fois dans mes contacts, okay ?)_

_Ma petite folle, sadique, psychopathe et autres choses que tu t'es sûrement dites depuis tout à l'heure (il est le seul au courant du « secret du miroir ») je te rappel juste que je ne peux pas venir au boulot aujourd'hui. Du moins, pas le matin. Mais tu me connais et tu sais très bien que je vais essayer de trouver une excuse bidon pour louper cette après-midi aussi. __  
__Enfin, je viens de recevoir un coup de fil du boss (Je crois bien qu'il a peur de t'appeler le matin depuis que tu l'as incendié un jour avec ta légendaire mauvaise humeur du matin...Dis, tu voudras bien me raconter ce que tu lui as sortis ? Te connaissant cela vaut sûrement le détour !) Ayant (soit disant) oublié que je ne venais pas ce matin. Il voulait me communiquer le sujet de notre prochain article. En conclusion il veut te voir dès ton arrivé.__  
__Ca avait l'air plutôt sérieux donc, étant donné que je ne serais pas là pour te réexpliquer cette fois ci en quoi il consiste, essaye de suivre un minimum de ce qu'il te raconte et ne commence __**surtout pas**__ à parler par télépathie à la mouche collée au coin de la vitre. (Je tiens toujours ma position. La mouche est morte Lily ! Elle est toujours là quand tu arrives parce qu'elle est morte et non pas parce qu'elle t'aime, d'accord ?) »_

Relevant la tête de je regarde mon reflet et je vois que lui aussi est d'accord avec moi ... Chienne de vie.

...

Attention que la mouche soit morte n'est pas la cause de mon agacement. Je m'en doutais d'ailleurs un peu. En fait, elle était surtout une excuse pour ne pas me faire engueuler par clément :

_-Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas où on va ? __  
__-Mais...Je t'assure que la mouche a bougé ! »_

Non, que le boss veuille me voir dès le matin, ça, ça sent très mauvais ! Pour une paresseuse comme moi cela sent surtout le nouveau scoop à plein nez. Soit :  
Plus d'heures de travail, donc moins de temps libre !  
... Je crois que j'ai parlé tout haut. L'homme qui est mon voisin depuis le dernier arrêt du bus me regarde, se marrant tout seul de ma logique implacable. En plus, je crois qu'il est mignon et a à peu près mon âge. Vérification chez le sujet potentiel : Il est mignon et a à peu près mon âge. Rhhhaaa, bien Lily, bien. Pour un peu je m'applaudirai... Mais j'ai la net impression que cela ferait mauvais genre. Vite, trouver un truc...

-...Donc moins de temps pour m'occuper de ma nièce lançais je à tout en hasard, en évitant son regard... Pour un peu je me taperai la tête contre le siège devant moi: mais qu'elle co****, mais qu'elle c*****...Un silence?. Je relève alors la tête pour l'observer me regarder, songeur.

-Nous ne nous sommes pas déjà rencontrés quelques part, me demande t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Amusant, je croyais plutôt que les enfants avaient plutôt tendance à faire fuir les hommes.

-Cela m'étonnerait, mais je m'appelle Lily Evans ronronnais-je, en lui tendant ma main.

...

Ma nièce ? N'importe quoi ! De un je n'en ai pas et de deux...et bien... Je crois que même s'il en existait une je ne le saurais pas. Et s'il arrivait que je le sache d'une quelconque manière la mère n'accepterait pas que je l'approche à moins de 100 Mètres.  
La mère...On va dire que ma sœur et moi ne nous sommes jamais très bien entendues, du moins, du peu que je m'en souvienne. Enfin si, mais un certain événement (un hibou si vous voulez tout savoir...) a déclenché notre haine mutuelle.

Un cri me fit relever la tête et me fit sortir par la même occasion de ces réflexions que j'évitais à tout prix en temps normal. Encore une chose qui me faisait dire que cette journée était très, _très_ mal foutue. Devant moi un phoque en nage sur de minuscules escarpins arrivait dans mon bureau, essoufflé.

-Mlle Evans, répéta le veau marin en question qui se prénommait en réalité Julie, tout en essayant à grande peine de reprendre son souffle. A croire qu'elle m'avait cherché dans tous les bureaux avant de me trouver...  
Petit coup d'œil à ma montre.  
Elle l'avait sûrement fait.  
J'ai tout de même 2 heures de retard.

-Oui demandais-je, d'une voix morne tout en enlevant mon manteau que je jetais négligemment sur ma chaise et en lui prenant le café qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

-Mr Olliver, votre patron, vous demande tout de suite dans son bureau fit elle tout en reprenant mon manteau et en l'accrochant à sa place non sans m'avoir jeté un regard noir.  
-Pas très, très chaud tout ça marmonnais je en buvant un gorgé et en l'ignorant superbement...

Attention je n'ai, du moins nous n'avons, (étant donné que Clément et moi partageons un bureau commun) pas toujours traités nos secrétaires de la sorte...Justes certaines...Dont Julie. Avec Clément elle avait décidé de nous rendre la vie impossible et une guerre sans pitié s'était alors engagée dès qu'elle avait passé le seuil de la porte.  
Elle était persuadée que Clément et moi entretenions une relation cachée, comme 90% de l'équipe du journal, soit tout ceux qui n'était pas au courant du « secret » (pas celui du miroir mais celui sur les orientations sexuelles de Clément). Et durant les premiers jours avait tout fait pour nous faire cracher le morceau...Mais comme il n'y avait « rien » à dévoiler, (du moins pas ce qu'elle croyait) Nous faisions tout pour la garder à bonne distance, usant de notre pouvoir...Enfin surtout moi.

Alors qu'elle manque de s'étouffer je reprend d'un ton désinvolte, voulant temporairement éviter les conflits:

-Dites lui que je viendrai lorsque mes pieds auront moins froids grommelais je tout en les déposant sur ma table encombrée de papier en tout genre. Je n'y peux rien, j'aime le bordel...Cela fait artiste.

Ayant fini mon café je le lançais en direction de la poubelle à quelques mètres de là. _« Raté »_ marmonnais je alors qu'il retombait à côté dans un bruit mat, déversant les quelques gouttes qu'il restait sur le tapis. Je relevais donc les yeux vers Julie qui me fixait les lèvres pincées.

-C'est que...continua 'elle après un petit moment de silence (occupé à nous regarder en chiens de faïence), il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui vous attend...Et vous n'avez pas été le seul reporter à être appelé.

Pendant un instant la surprise me fit perdre mon air nonchalant. Un article commun ? Cela doit vraiment être un scoop important. Remarquant que Julie avait un sourire en coin , sûrement du à ma réaction, je repris mon masque impassible:

-Okay, dites _leurs_ que j'arrive...  
-Dépêchez vous, ils vous attendent depuis** deux** heures... lança t'elle tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas un peu plus assuré.

Je grimaçais, c'était bien ma veine d'être en retard ce jour là...Bon, okay j'étais tout les jours en retard mais je m'arrangeais tout de même pour être à peu près à l'heure pour les moments importants.

Sitôt que Julie ait refermé la porte derrière elle je me précipitais vers mon portable qui était resté dans la poche de mon manteau.

_« A : Clemyyyyy_

_Mon chou,__  
__Je te hais ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que c'était un article commun. On est plusieurs dessus mon coco, notre réputation est en jeu.__  
__Et devine quoi ? Il y a même __**un invité surprise**__ !__  
__J'aurais pu inventé un truc pour emmerder le patron, je sais pas moi... Tu sais très bien que pour ce genre de chose mon esprit machiavélique doit prendre un certain temps pour se mettre en place...Surtout le matin !__  
__M'enfin, là, il est trop tard. Je m'en vais donc, courageuse, dans ce bureau ou règne le vice et l'exploitation.__  
__Souhaites Moi Bonne chance !__  
__XOXO_

_La ssssssssssssssssssssssadique hihi._

...

Tandis que je me dirigeais vers le bureau de mon boss, mon cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime cherchant malgré tout à faire honneur à notre réputation, à Clément et à moi, soit, trouver un moyen pour embêter notre employeur. Devant un public, c'est encore mieux. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte (sans frapper bien sûr) ayant poussé un soupir résigné devant mon manque cruel d'idée, une affiche sur le mur opposé attira mon regard. C'était la une du nouveau numéro de notre journal, sortie le matin même. Celui sensé contenir notre article sur le nouveau jeux vidéo qui faisait un carton aux USA.  
Un sourire mauvais illumina alors mon visage et je partis en courant dans la direction opposé.

Sur le chemin je rencontré Julie qui ouvrit des yeux interloqué quand elle me vit.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

...

De retour avec mon paquet rempli de mes surprises (chacun son tour) que j'étais allée chercher dans mon bureau, j'ouvrais doucement la porte, juste assez pour faire passer l'une de mes mains. Des bribes de voix me parvenaient :

-...C'est inadmissible hurlais une voix que je ne reconnaissais pas, vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous saviez pourtant que nous venions et qu'une jeune fille nous fasse attendre alors que nous sommes en des temps si incertains cela est parfaitement...

Whaou ! On dirait que le mec qui parle est en guerre. Enfin, voir mon patron se faire enguirlander alors que c'est lui qui cri sur nous le plus souvent me fait sourire d'autant plus.

-Tu trouves ça inadmissible ? Murmurais je, Alors attends de voir la suite...

D'un coup sec j'ouvre mon sac et plonge ma main dedans. Quelques secondes plus tard j'en ressors une petite peluche grise ressemblant étrangement à une souris. _Ma surprise_. Cadeau de l'équipe créatrice du jeu vidéo aux USA, en vérité. En effet, ce jeu mettait en scène une armée de rats qui, suite à une mauvaise manipulation d'un scientifique fou, étaient devenus cannibales et s'amusaient à semer la terreur dans la ville...A croire que nous étions masochistes. Enfin, suite à notre visite, les producteurs nous avaient gentiment offert une vingtaines de ces peluches (marketing oblige) fidèle reconstruction des principaux protagonistes du jeux qui pouvaient bouger et faire claquer des mini-dents.

Les prenants une à une, je les fais passer par l'ouverture de la porte, essayant d'être la plus discrète possible pour que personne ne remarque rien.  
Alors qu'il n'y a plus rien dans mon sac je me relève et prenant une grande inspiration je m'élance contre la porte en hurlant :

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**Blabla de l'auteur****: Vu que les deux chapitres ne sont qu'un flash back apportant (bien que je pense que vous vous en doutez) des explications sur l'humeur massacrante de Lily lors du chapitre 1, et pour excuser mon retard, je vous fait parvenir la suite très prochainement...Peut être même ce soir. Dans le prochain chapitre: Apparition du second principal protagoniste de L'histoire...Et oui, déjà!****  
****Merci de m'avoir lu...**


	4. Chapter 4:Du je le veux à je le hais

**note de l'auteur:**

**Bonjour à vous! ****  
****Un énorme merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait si au chaud an cœur ****  
****Une immense honte face au retard inadmissible que j'ai pris! :/****  
****Je ne vous avais pas oublié, mais j'avoue avoir été complètement surbookée ces temps-ci!****  
****Pour me faire pardonner voici deux chapitres à la suite... Bon ok, en toute vérité, c'est surtout que je pensais n'avoir qu'à écrire qu'un chapitre pour la fin du flash-back mais voilà, sur papier ce n'est pas la même chose que sur écrit -_-'**

**Sur ce chapitre? Hum…J'avoue eu du mal à l'écrire et je n'en suis toujours pas entièrement convaincue. Attention je voyais très bien la scène dans ma tête mais la retransmettre avec des mots a été assez compliqué. Plus que je ne le pensais. Ainsi j'ai du supprimer certains passages U.u' Sinon, on comprend un peu mieux ce que je veux dire quand je dis que Lily est une vraie garce...De quelques fois j'ai vraiment envie de la baffer. Elle est prétentieuse à souhait! Youpie !**

**Enfin, cela ne frappe pas tellement dans ce chapitre... Mais je vous promets que vous aussi vous aurez des envies de meurtres dans quelques temps!**

**Vous vous souvenez que je vous avais parlé de la venue du second principal protagoniste de l'histoire? Et bien, ce chapitre commence selon son point de vue! :D****  
****Bonne lecture & merci, pour tout!**

**Chapitre 3: Du "Je le veux, je le veux, je le veux... " à "Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais..."**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

_**P.O.V.: James Potter**_

-"-...C'est inadmissible hurlait Fudge, vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous saviez pourtant que nous venions et qu'une jeune fille nous fasse attendre alors que nous sommes en des temps si incertains cela est parfaitement..."

Alors qu'il continu à crier sur le pauvre moldu je regarde d'un œil morne les journalistes présents.

Ils ont tous les yeux focalisés sur notre premier ministre. Au début notre apparition n'était pas passée inaperçue. Il est vrai que nous avions évité le traditionnel transplanage mais le fait que Fudge et les autres aurors chargés, comme moi, de sa protection se soient habillés pour l'occasion comme le veut la tradition sorcière, les avaient fait passé pour des illuminés à leurs yeux. Je dis _les_ car, plus subtilement, j'avais opté pour un simple pantalon et une chemise sous les conseils de ma presque sœur, Petty. L'étonnement avait peu à peu laissé place à une certaine satisfaction et un certain amusement. J'imagine que voir leur patron se faire enguirlander par leur premier ministre après que celui se soit fait engueulé par le notre ne devait pas être une scène courante.

Mon regard morne fut tout d'un coup attiré par un curieux manège qui se déroulait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. De ma place je pouvais apercevoir une main qui déposait des petites boules grises qui se faisaient une joie de partir à toute allure sitôt posées sur le sol. Je fronçais les sourcils et écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce qui se passait à côté de moi.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle d'ailleurs ? Demanda le premier ministre au directeur du journal, voulant savoir la responsable de toute cette situation embarrassante.  
-Lily, Lily Eva...

Une porte qui claque nous fit nous redresser. Une jeune fille rousse au visage paniqué entre en hurlant à plein poumons :

-ALERTE,ALERTE,ALERTE !

D'un bon mes coéquipiers et moi sortîmes nos baguettes et nous nous mirent devant notre premier ministre s'attendant à voir surgir des partisans de Lord Voldemort tandis que les moldus autour de nous criaient et couraient vers la sortie. Les regards ahuris de certains ne m'échappèrent pourtant pas. Mais la jeune fille continua:

-Les rats, les rats attaquent !

Des cris stridents se firent entendre. Nous rangeâmes nos baguettes, ayant compris que le danger était mineur. Notre premier ministre s'essuya le front d'une main. Nous avions évité de peu la catastrophe.

-Des rats maintenant ? Tonna t-il alors sur le rédacteur qui n'en menait pas large.  
-Je..Je... Mademoiselle, hurla t-il alors sur la jeune fille rousse qui poussait les autres vers la sortie, Vous avez deux heures de retard ! Et Cessez immédiatement cette mascarade ! Je sais que votre ami et vous prenez un malin plaisir à...  
Il fut coupé par un cri strident.  
-HIIIIIIIII ! Une jeune fille avait sauté sur sa chaise et désignait un endroit de son doigt, « elle a raison, Regardez là bas ! Derrière la porte ! »  
-Bien sûr, dit la fameuse Lily visiblement outrée. Vous croyez vraiment que je mentais ?  
-HAAAARGG ! Brailla un garçon tout en faisant un bon prodigieux, « Regardez ! Il agite ses dents ! »

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

_**P.O.V LILY EVANS**_

_-HAAAARGG ! __Brailla un garçon tout en faisant un bon prodigieux, « Regardez ! Il agite ses dents ! »_

-Oui, je l'ai vu dans le journal ! S'ils vous mordent vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances ! Continuais-je en hurlant pour couvrir le vacarme qui ne fit qu'augmenter à cette annonce.  
Pour prouver mes dires je brandis le journal de la rédaction dans lequel notre article à Clément et moi paraissait. En grand s'affichait une image tirée du jeu ou un rat croquait dans la jambe d'un humain. Plus c'est gros comme mensonge, plus ça passe non ?  
Le bruit fut plus assourdissant encore, chaises et parquet s'entrechoquant tandis que les cris se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Clément aurait été fier de moi. Je regardais avec satisfaction la cacophonie que j'avais créée tout en cherchant Mr Olliver des yeux. Celui-ci était en train de crier à l'aide sur son bureau dans les bras d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Preuve irréfutable que cet homme ne prenait même pas la peine de lire son journal sinon il aurait tout de suite compris le subterfuge.

Je continuai mon inspection et je remarquais enfin des hommes que je n'avais jamais vus. _Des_ invités surprises ? J'avais vraiment fait fort ! Surtout qu'ils étaient tout en autant paniqués...Mais que faisait certains en robes ? Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc avant que je ne me force à ne pas rire. Cela aurait été stupide après la si bonne réussite de mon plan ! Seulement deux personnes inconnues étaient habillées comme le voulait la tradition... D'ailleurs ils me faisaient tout deux penser à quelqu'un...Surtout un d'ailleurs...  
Mais, attendez, ce ne serait tout de même pas...  
Non impossible !  
Et poutant, aucun doute possible. Non, non,_ non_ ! _Pourquoi_ ?_ Pourquoi_ est ce que _le premier ministre_ est ici ? Pourquoi ce jour _là_ ? Mais ce n'était pas prévu nom d'un chien !...Surtout qu'il braille comme un cochon qu'on égorge sur le bureau dans les bras de mon patron...aïe, aïe, c'est bien connu qu'il n'a aucun sens de l'humour...Je sens mon poste qui s'envole loin, très loin.  
Un petit rire me fit tourner la tête. L'autre invité surprise habillé normalement était adossé au mur et me regardait en souriant. Évitant de peu une jeune fille qui hurlait et courait à la porte ou un troupeau de reporter effrayés s'amorçait, je m'adossais à côté de lui, oubliant la position dans laquelle je me trouvais.

-Vous n'avez donc pas peur…Monsieur ?  
-Pas autant que toi lorsque tu as remarqué la présence de ton premier ministre.

Intriguée, je relève la tête pour mieux l'observer. C'est donc un étranger...Il n'a cependant aucun accent pour accrocher sa voix de velours. C'est cliché ? Mais je vous jure ! Toute personne normalement constituée ne peut passer outre l'aura attirante qu'il dégage. Brun, les yeux noisette encadrés par une paire de lunette sobre. La lèvre supérieure légèrement charnue laissant montrer des dents blanches parfaitement alignées et... Je rougis soudain devant mon impolitesse.

...Avant de me frapper mentalement. Depuis quand, _moi_, Lily _Evans_ , je me trouve impolie ? Surtout pour avoir reluquer un Apollon ? Reprenant contenance, je laissais parcourir mon regard sur son corps.. un Athlète ? Sa chemise laissant ressortir sans trop montrer non plus ses muscles me fait divaguer... Il a fait quoi comme sport durant sa scolarité pour être aussi bien sculpté ?  
Je rougie encore devant les idées qui m'assaillaient. A ce moment là, Je ne sus pas ce qui m'énervait plus. Que je sois sous le « charme » de quelqu'un ou que je réagisse comme une stupide adolescente énamourée.  
Mon regard fut alors attiré par sa main qui jouait avec une petite boule grise. Une de mes _souries_.  
Et intelligent en plus de ça. Je ris et relevais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il me fit un clin d'œil et nous nous sourîmes complice...ahhhh, Clément l'adorerait !

-Dites moi, osais je alors, on ne se serait pas déjà rencontrés ?  
Avant de me frapper mentalement _encore une fois_. Pourvue qu'il ne pense pas que c'est une tactique de drague bateau sinon...enfin ce serait pas mal si...mais non...quoique...  
-J'allais justement te poser la même question répondit il alors, le plus sérieusement du monde.  
Bon. Pour la drague on repassera. Je le fixe quelqu'un instant cherchant dans ma mémoire où est ce que j'aurais bien put le rencontrer.  
-Et vous êtes monsieur ...? Demandais-je en lui tendant la main, pensant ainsi faire avancer les choses.  
-Je suis James Po...  
Je ne sais pas s'il avait fini ou non mais soudain Mr Olliver surgit entre nous, rouge de colère.

Impressionnant.

-VOUS ! hurla t-il alors en me brandissant une sourie sous mon nez .  
D'un bond je me recule, évitant ainsi de peu que la petite bête vienne percuter mon nez. Il avait donc déjà compris ?  
-Monsieur ? Demandais-je le plus innocemment du monde.  
-Vous avez une explication à nous fournir, murmure t-il d'un ton dangereux après avoir repris son souffle, de sorte que personne ne nous entende.  
-Je...  
-Vous ?

Bon. Me voici au pied du mur. On m'a toujours dit qu'un jour mes conneries iraient trop loin et que je me ferais virer. Mais là, pour de simples souries ? Qui n'étaient même pas vraies en plus !.. okay, j'avoue je n'ai aucune conscience professionnelle. Je sais . Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, hein ? Normalement Mr Olliver aurait passé encore une fois au dessus de cet affront, se sentant de nouveau redevable à ma mère qui lui avait fait promettre de veiller sur moi avant qu'elle meurt... Bien mal lui en pris le pauvre. (Oui je sais c'est dégoutant, j'ai gardé mon poste jusque là uniquement grâce à ça. Mais il faut apprendre à saisir les opportunités quand elles se présentent, non ?)Mais là, c'est tout de même le premier ministre. _Le premier ministre _!  
Bonne étoile qui n'a encore jamais marché tu pourrais te bouger les fesses pour une fois ?

Ouais, il faut croire que ce ne sera pas pour cette fois non plus.  
Bon on a plus qu'a tenté le tout pour le tout, non ?

-Bien sûr, lui répondis je en un sourire éclatant tout en me dirigeant d'un pas assuré (mon œil !) vers le bureau. Non sans avoir lancé un clin d'œil à James Po. Je remarquais le regard sceptique des autres invités, se demandant comment j'allais m'en sortir... hum, par la porte? Au sens propre et figuré.  
M'éclaircissant la gorge je demandais le silence.

-« hem, hem, mes chers amis, entonnais je d'une voix forte tandis que les bruits cessaient autour de moi. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de participer à cet exercice. Nous avons, chacun d'entre nous, subit un jour des dégâts dans nos maisons dues à ses petites bêtes... »

Pour appuyer mes dires je prenais une sourie et la levait bien haut au dessus de moi en la faisant claquer des dents.

« ...Cet exercice d'évacuation que nous devons avec l'accord de la rédaction,(Oui, je sais je m'enfonce encore plus.), nous montre..."

Horreur j'ai une panne d'inspiration ! je jette un regard circulaire sur la foule avant d'ancrer mes yeux dans James Po. Bonne étoile ? A toi de jouer!

« ...Nous montre à quel point nous ne devons pas prendre à la légère leur poids dans nos vies. De récentes études on démontré que de plus en plus d'expériences scientifiques étaient tentées sur ses bêtes. Outre les choses inhumaines que les scientifiques leurs infligent, nous sommes au regret de constater que les normes de sécurité, elles non plus, sont de moins en moins respecter. »

Je continue ainsi tandis qu'un semblant d'approbation semble prendre la foule. Bonne étoile ? Ou James Po ? Tandis que mes mots coulent pour dire (oh combien) de choses philosophiques, un sourire vient éclairer mon visage... James Po lève le pouce en l'air en me regardant et me fais un clin d'œil.  
James Po, tu es le meilleur !

« ...Alors, chers amis, pour empêcher que cet exercice ne se reproduise en réalité pour cause de négligence professionnel battons nous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il est temps pour nous d'agir ! Rejoignez notre mouvement contre les maltraitances infligées au animaux de laboratoire et venez manifester avec nous le 18 septembre à 14 heures sur Berkeley Square ! »

Je descends alors du bureau tandis que les applaudissements et sifflements retentissent autour de moi. Bon, j'avais fait gros tout de même. Mais J'avais vraiment géré. Espérons que cela aura servit à quelque chose. Non sans avoir oublié de remercier l'équipe technique du jeu pour l'aide matérielle, je jette un coup d'œil à Mr Olliver qui me montre d'un geste d'aller rejoindre ma chaise. _Yes !_

Tandis que l'agitation se calme peu à peu et que Mr Olliver reprend la parole je me dirige vers ma place habituelle. La mouche est encore là. Mais horreur ! Je ne peux pas distinguer James Po, ma nouvelle bonne étoile, de là où je suis. J'ai beau me tordre et me tourner dans tout les sens, rien à faire ! Je tapote alors l'épaule de mon collègue de devant :

-On échange de place ? Demandais je d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune contrariété.

Il me regarde fixement quelques instants, se demandant sans doute où est le piège...Il est vrai que je m'étais beaucoup battue pour que la place devant la vitre reste exclusivement la mienne, mais il finit par une mouche et un semi-dieu grec, mon choix est vite fait.

Durant le temps que dura mes nombreux échanges de place bien souvent aidés de ma technique personnelle d'intimidation ( je n'allais pas me contenter de n'avancer que d'une chaise voyons ! ) Mr Olliver ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, regardant d'un mauvais œil pour sa petite personne cette tentative de rapprochement. Et James Po ? Je crois qu'il avait compris mon manège. Un sourire illuminant encore un peu plus son visage à chacune de mes avancés ... Il faut que je sache s'il a quelque chose de prévue cet après midi!  
-C'est bon, vous avez fini ? me demande mon patron en grinçant des dents tandis que je m'installe au premier rang sur la chaise juste à côté de lui. Je le regarde effrontément et lui demande d'un sourire goguenard :  
-On échange de place ?

Il me lance un regard noir mais ne fit pas de commentaire me montrant de la tête le premier ministre qui commençait à parler. J'entends un léger rire et me retourne vers James Po. Nous nous sourions complice avant qu'il commence à écouter le discours du premier ministre. Et moi ? Je déconnecte tout simplement. Rha ses lèvres nom d'un petit bonhomme ! Et ses yeux. Et son sourire aussi... Sa main posée négligemment sur son genoux, j'ai envie de la toucher rien que pour savoir si elle est aussi douce qu'elle en a l'air. Un sourire niais s'étale sur mes lèvres quand je me vois déjà dans ses bras... Est-ce que c'est ça un coup de foudre ? Une chose est sûre :** je le veux, je le veux, je le veux !**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

-... Ainsi pour favoriser l'approche de nos deux mondes...  
J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un long sommeil. Je regarde autour de moi. Oui je m'étais bien endormie. Mais personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué. Ils affichent tous des mines incrédules mais captivées par ce que raconte celui qui parle maintenant à la place du premier ministre. Quelqu'un avec une robe. Imaginant déjà Clément me criant des insanités pour ne pas avoir respecté sa promesse j'essaye de me concentrai un minimum.

-L'ensemble de la communauté sorcière veut...  
Mon cœur rate un battement puis reprend de façon désordonné tandis que la sueur perle sur mon front. Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Est-ce qu'il a vraiment prononcé _ce_ mot ? Non, calme toi Lily, c'est sûrement toi qui a mal compris. Essayant d'arrêter mes tremblements je tends mieux l'oreille.

-Les sorciers seront donc ravis de...

Cette fois ci, aucun doute possible. Ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Je me lève d'un bond en criant comme si on m'avait brûlé. Toutes les têtes convergent vers moi et me regardent, hallucinées. Je dois faire peur à voir, blanche comme quelqu'un ayant vu un revenant. Un _revenant_.Dans mon éclat ma chaise s'était renversée et un silence lourd s'était installé.

-Que, que ..Quoi ? Murmurais je alors faiblement.  
-Mlle Evans, tente Mr Olliver en essayant de me faire rasseoir en me tirant par la manche. Mais je me dégage violemment, choquée.  
-Vous, vous êtes des...des... des _Sorciers_ ? Demandais je d'une voix blanche aux personnes sur l'estrade... Dont James Po.

_Sorciers_.Le mot avait donc fini par sortir après 5 ans. D'une voix pleine de dégoût et de haine contenue.

Un éclat de rire général me répondit.  
-Hey Evans, c'était il y a une heure qu'il fallait réagir ! M'apostropha un de mes coéquipiers.  
Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'un pas rageur faisant stopper les plaisanteries sur mon passage.  
-Mlle Evans hurle alors Mr Olliver, Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire au juste?

-Je me casse, cela ne se voit pas ? ! Crachais je furieuse tandis que j'empoignai d'un mouvement brusque la poignée. Il est hors de question que...  
Un jet de lumière rouge passa à quelques centimètres de moi et vient s'écrasé sur la porte. Trop choquée pour réagir je lâchai la poignée, fixant éberluée l'endroit où des gerbes d'étincelles venait de frapper.  
Derrière moi un cri retentit :  
-Mr Potter ! Mais vous êtes malade ! Vous vous imaginez s'il l'avait touché ?  
Je me retourne furieuse. J'eu un hoquet lorsque je vis devant moi se dressait James Po. Tout aussi fou de rage.  
-Toi hurlais je tandis que la lumière se faisait dans mon esprit. Toi, _**POTTER**_ !  
-Oui moi _**Evans**_. Admit-il avec un calme olympien tandis que je tremblais de tout mon être.  
De peur ? Non de haine.  
Nous nous affrontâmes du regard quelques instants dans un silence lourd. Ma colère était légendaire et la sienne aussi apparemment.

_**Potter**_. Mais nom de Dieu qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait à me narguer avec son bout de bois sous mon menton_ encore_ ? Je croyais que c'était _finie_! Pour _la vie_!  
Car oui, aucun doute possible, c'est bien le Potter que je connaissais. Le seul et l'unique ! oh joie pour moi ! Lorsque nous étions gamins je l'avais déjà vu deux trois fois étant donné qu'il était le meilleur ami de ma sœur dans leur collège de fous. Je n'y avais pas fait énormément attention... Jusqu'à la mort de nos parents à ma soeur et moi. La famille Potter avait alors adopté Pétunia et il était devenu ainsi son frère aux yeux de la loi. Et moi ? Moi j'étais allée dans un pensionnat au cœur de Londres coupant ainsi définitivement les ponts avec l'unique Evans restant sur Terre. Et il réapparait ? Chez moi ? Dans _mon_ monde ? Comme si de rien n'était ?  
- Laisse-moi sortir ! Sifflais-je entre mes dents.  
-heu...Vous vous connaissez ? demanda timidement Mr Olliver, complètement perdu.  
-Il n'en est pas question. me répondit-il toujours aussi calme.  
-LAISSE-MOI SORTIR ! criais je alors, faisant sursauter toute les personnes présentes...Sauf lui.  
-Non.  
-Monsieur, dis je en me retournant vers mon boss, Il est hors de question que j'écrive sur..Sur _ça_... J'avais parlé tout en désignant Potter d'un geste plein de dégout.  
-Ta sœur avait vraiment raison, tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Crache t-il alors en me saisissant violemment mon bras pour que je lui fasse face.  
-Ma sœur ? Qu'elle Sœur ? Je n'ai PLUS DE SŒUR ! Saisissant d'un mouvement brusque la poignée j'appuie tout en continuant à le fusiller du regard... Mais la porte ne bouge pas d'un pouce.  
Hurlant de rage je me dirige vers la porte de secours et avant que quelqu'un ai put faire un geste je la claque derrière moi. **JE LE HAIS,JE LE HAIS,JE LE HAIS !**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Blabla de l'auteur: **

**Et voilà. Comment dire de sa bonne étoile qu'on la veut puis la haïr en quelques heures? demandez à Lily Evans :D**  
**Bon plus qu'un chapitre est ce sera enfin la fin du Flash-back…Bientôt, on commence les choses sérieuses : Le monde de la magiiiiiieeeeeee !**  
**Vous me comprenez maintenant quand j'ai moi-même du mal à supporter Lily? Cela ne se voit peut être pas encore très bien mais c'est vraiment une garce…. Au début de l'histoire bien entendu ;D**  
**Merci pour votre lecture et peut être vos commentaires? ^.^**  
**Ty'**


	5. Chapter 5: méthodes et mode d'emploi

**Blabla de L'auteur****: La suite de cette histoire totalement tirée par les cheveux, comme prévue :D****  
****Bonne lecture )**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O 

**Chapitre 4:"balancer des James Potter par la fenêtre..méthodes et mode d'emploi" par Lily Evans**

J'avais passé ma journée à ruminer dans mon bureau, ne laissant personne entrer et exorcisant ma colère en dessinant des milliers de James Potter que je me faisais un plaisir de déchirer, écrabouiller, brûler...Quel crétin ! Bonne étoile ? Mon œil oui ! Sautant le repas du midi (trop occupée à dessiner des Pétunia Ev-Potter que j'endélissais au maximum) je ne pu pourtant échappée longtemps à la colère de mon boss. Alors que je commençais à lancer de mes fenêtres des petits James Potter en riant sadiquement les hauts parleurs crièrent :

« Mlle Evans ! Veuillez venir immédiatement dans mon bureau, il faut absolument que nous parlions... Ceci est un ordre ! Inutile de vous défiler...Et par Pitié cessez de balancer des petits bouts de papiers ornés de petits bonhommes de votre fenêtre. C'est ma terrasse qui les reçoit ! J'ai du rassurer nos invités en leur prouvant que vous étiez en parfaite santé mentale ...Vous les inquiétiez avec votre rire ... »

Tiens il avait parlé de « petits bonhommes » ? Il n'avait donc pas reconnu James Potter malgré mes talents artistiques évidents ? Barf, de toute façon je suis sûre que Potter l'a compris lui. Ce n'était tout de même pas pour rien que j'avais écrit son nom et que je lui avais mis une robe de sorcier (trop courte) non ?

Bougonnant sur ce qui allait m'arriver j'ouvrais ma porte. Un silence total s'abattu alors. Tout le monde s'était arrêté dans ses activités et me fixait. De même que la petite chinoise venue passer une semaine ici et qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais. C'était un peu problématique pour elle au début mais nous avons la preuve vivante qu'elle arrive tout de même à comprendre quand c'est intéressant, non ? Décidément quand on veut, on peut.  
Je m'avançais précautionneusement dans les couloirs. Surtout ne faites pas attention à moi, hein ? Peine perdue, je vois certains derrière leur bureau tendre le cou à s'en dévisser la tête pour mieux me voir... Bon, j'étais habituée à être regardée comme une paria mais là...

-Quoi ? Demandais-je agressivement, vos vieux brûlaient bien les sorciers. Moi je les balance par les fenêtres...Et alors il est où le problème?  
Les activités reprirent, comme par enchantement... AHAH. Je me trouve drôle moi-même.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

-L'heure est grave Mlle Evans.

Je suis assise devant son bureau. Nous nous jaugeons du regard. Il sait qu'il est en position de force et il le montre. En tout autre occasion je lui aurais fait ravaler sa superbe... En tout autre condition les sorciers me foutaient la paix.

-Je sais, repris-je d'une voix sardonique après une courte pause, les sorciers sont revenus m'emmerder, rien ne va plus.  
-Non vous ne savez rien ! hurle t-il alors que je me recroqueville sur mon siège sous l'effet de surprise. RIEN !  
Il se lève et commence à faire les 100 pas devant moi.

-Vous ne savez absolument rien ! Poursuit-il en gesticulant, rien du tout. Vous avez insulté le monde des sorciers entier ! ENTIER !

Pour appuyer ses propos il frappe du poing sur son bureau puis se calme... Me semble-t-il.  
-Mr Potter est lui, ainsi que sa famille, une personne très influente dans la guerre qui se joue.  
-Une guerre ? Qu'elle guerre ? Le coupais-je surprise.

Il s'arrête et me fixe durant un long moment, au point que je commence à m'agiter. S'il pouvait oublier l'option « suspens à deux balles » cela m' sais que je n'ai pas écouté un traître mot de ce que les fakirs ont put dire tandis que je faisais un roupillon mais bon...

-Le monde de la magie est en guerre mademoiselle Evans, reprend-t-il d'une voix plus posée. Et cela va bientôt nous concerner. Certains sorciers considèrant que les humains « normaux » sont inutiles et qu'il vaudrait mieux les ... « éradiqués ».  
-Vous êtes en train de me dire que des psychopathes vont bientôt sortir dans les rues et vont tuer toutes personnes susceptibles de n'avoir jamais touché de leurs vies un foutu bout de bois qui envoi des étincelles ? Récapitulais-je interloquée.

Il tiqua mais acquiesça.

-C'est à peu près ça. C'est pourquoi un puissant sorcier, Dumblequelque chose, a décidé d'organiser une semaine inter-magie. Le principe est simple. Plusieurs journalistes « moldus » sont envoyés chez le « côté » sorcier et écriront chaque jour dessus pendant une semaine. Les écrits paraîtront dans l'un des plus coté journal sorcier : « la gazette du sorcier ».  
-Qu'elle originalité ces sorciers marmonnais je de mauvaise humeur mais il n'y prêta aucune attention.  
-Il espère qu'ainsi ce courant « raciste » prenne un peu moins d'ampleur. C'était pour nous expliquer tout ça que des représentants sont venus aujourd'hui. Et vous faites partie, mademoiselle Evans, de ceux qui ont été désigné pour y aller.  
-Et si je refuse ?  
-Vous n'avez pas le choix.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

-...Et après je suis sortie et c'est sans doute à ce moment là que tu m'as croisé... Tu comprends Clément?  
Nous sommes chez moi. Suite à mon coup de fil catastrophé Clément a jugé préférable d'aller voir comment j'allais et d'en savoir plus sur l'histoire qui me faisait à ce point craqué. Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez moi j'étais en train de pleurer comme une madeleine tenant toujours le combiné du téléphone dans ma main (J'avais bien vu qu'il avait fait les gros yeux quand il avait vu ma bouteille de wishky mais il n'avait rien dit...pas encore du moins...)

Malgré que tout soit encore un peu confus dans ma tête, (que ce soit du à l'alcool ou au choc), je cours d'un bout à l'autre de mon appartement, cherchant mes affaires que je fourre pêle-mêle dans mes valises alors que je lui relate les événements qu'il écoute patiemment, assit sur mon lit.

-..Pas le choix, pas le choix repris-je, en bougonnant. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est le fait de voir le premier ministre dans son bureau minable qui lui a fait prendre la grosse tête ! Et bien, tu sais quoi ? Je vais lui montrer que Lily Evans a le choix justement ! Je vais allez me marier avec ce vieux crouton de O'collon aux USA et puis après je lui demanderai de m'acheter une île... Et là bas, baguette ou pas, on me foutra la paix !

Tandis que je reviens de la cuisine avec ma brosse à dent (quel bordel tout de même !) une autre idée avait germé :

-Nan tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller m'isoler en Antarctique et me faire adopter par une tribu de manchos ! Comme les russes avec Napoléon je vaincrais mes ennemis par le froid ! Tu vois, repris je essoufflée tout en essayant de fermer ma valise en sautant dessus, Lily Evans a toujours le choix ! Une palette même !  
-Tu vas y aller. Me dit Clément tandis que je suis sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un sèche-cheveux, tenant d'une stabilité précaire grâce aux nombreuses caisses que j'avais empilées pour former un semblant d'échelle.  
-Où ça ? En Antarctique ? Ouais je crois que c'est le mieux à faire. Je ne pense pas pouvoir passer outre la nuit de noce et...  
-Non, chez les sorciers.

Le choc me fit perdre l'équilibre. Quelques secondes plus tard je me trouvais étalée par terre entre deux caisses, le fixant complètement ahurie.

-Pardon ?  
-Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. Répond t-il d'une voix sereine tout en fixant le plafond, allongé sur mon lit.  
-Nan.

Il se redresse et me fixe le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Tu vas aller faire cet article Lily.  
-Chez les fakirs ? Demandais-je d'une façon particulièrement stupide, la bouche ouverte.  
-C'est ça.

Je le regarde quelques instants, sonnée. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il est censé toujours me soutenir, non ? Comme un frère, mince !  
Je me relève alors et continue de faire mes valises, furieuse. Il me regarde un petit moment mais aucun mot n'est échangé. Chut! Je chercher une explication logique à son attitude.  
Quand soudain j'ai l'illumination. Je me retourne violemment vers lui, faisant claquer par la même occasion la porte du placard et le regarde complètement effrayée.

-Tu en es un, c'est ça ? Tu fais partie de leur monde ! C'est pour ça que tu as été si peu surpris lorsque je t'ai révélé leur existence !

Il me fixe interloqué mais me sentant trahie et blessée je continue dans mes insanités.

-Alors maintenant, Clément Julian Gillotin tu sors de chez moi ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Meilleur ami ou pas je ne veux plus te voir ! Plus _jamais_! C'est clair ?

Je me retourne vers mes affaires et continue à les arracher de leurs cintres pour les déposer (ou plutôt balancer) à côté de mes valises tandis que des larmes de rage menacent de ruisseler d'une minute à l'autre sur mes joues.

-Lily ?  
-Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp hurlais je folle de rage tandis que les sanglots commencent à monter.

Je sens ses bras m'entouraient et me serraient contre son torse. Me retournant j'enfouie ma tête et commence à pleurer. Le monde sorcier a vraiment gâché ma vie !  
Peu à peu je me calme. Clément me berce lentement sur ses genoux. J'essuie d'une main les dernières larmes. Il me sourit gentiment : « ça va mieux ? » Je marmonne un vague « ouais » pas très convaincant.

-ne t'inquiètes pas Lily-Jolie je ne suis pas un sorcier.

Sous la surprise je le regarde de nouveau en face.

-Vraiment ? Même pas...même pas un tout petit peu ?  
-Je te le jure.  
-Mais alors pourquoi...Pourquoi tiens tu tant à ce que j'aille faire cet article ?

Il me sert un peu plus dans ses bras et soupir.

-Tu vas me trouver égoïste.

Devant mon regard interrogateur, il continue.

-Quand tu as dis que je n'étais pas surpris quand tu m'as appris leurs existence, c'était vraie. Je connaissais déjà le monde sorcier. Mon...mon premier petit ami en était un. C'est avec lui que j'ai tout découvert. A sourire, à rire, à assumer qui j'étais. ... Avant lui je me cachais derrière une apparence, je n'osais pas me dévoiler ayant trop honte de moi. J'étais solitaire, ne parlant à personne, me cachant derrière une apparence froide et toujours plongé dans mes livres... Et puis je l'ai rencontré et cela a été un véritable feu d'artifice. Le seul qui ait réussi à me percer à jour. Mais au lieu de me rejeter comme je l'aurais cru, il m'a fait redécouvrir mon monde... Tout était beau, tout était nouveau. Et puis il a finit par m'avouer qui il était. Peu à peu, on a découvert nos mondes respectifs et c'était...magique.

Je le regarde tandis qu'il est plongé dans ses souvenirs. Jamais je n'aurais put penser que.. J'attends qu'il continu mais il se tait, les yeux dans le vague.

-Et...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Murmurais-je d'une petite voix, ayant peur de le froisser. Il tourne la tête vers moi et ce que je vois me fend le cœur. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. D'une main je les essuies.

-Il a été tué. Reprend t-il alors d'une voix chancelante. Par ceux qui veulent exterminer les « moldus ». Du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su dans qu'elles circonstances. Peu après son enterrement j'ai coupé tous les ponts avec sa famille et je suis arrivé ici. Et là on s'est rencontré.

Il prend une grande inspiration et relève la tête.

-C'est pourquoi...C'est pourquoi j'aimerai vraiment que tu accepte cet article. Cela peut te paraître égoïste mais j'aimerai réellement...réellement connaître un peu mieux son monde. Le connaître un peu mieux comme ça.

Je le fixe quelques instants. Sonnée par tout ce que je viens d'apprendre. Clément... Mes bras se referment autour de ses épaules et je lui chuchote alors sûre de moi :  
-_Ok. On y va._

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**BlaBla de l'auteur: ******

**houlala... Mon pauvre petit Clément tout de même... ****  
****Enfin bref, grâce à lui vous aurez la chance (ou pas) de voir Lily pétait des câbles dans le monde sorcier dès le prochain chapitre, si c'est pas beau ça? :)****  
****Je vous promets que ça va valoir le détour...ahlala, si vous saviez ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça...le prochain chapitre? hé bien heu...voilà le problème: je n'ai pas internet pendant les vacances et cela m'étonnerait fort que je trouve le temps d'écrire cette semaine...MAIS on peut toujours rêver, hein? Sinon et bien ce sera le plus tôt possible après la rentrée, promis :)****  
****Merci de votre lecture, de vos commentaires (qui sait?), de me suivre dans cette histoire qui part dans tout les sens et d'être là ! ******

**Love U****  
****Ty'! **


End file.
